Sound Ideas, SIREN - SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro Used In TV Shows * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (Heard once in "Exor-Kitty.") * The Addams Family (1992 Series) (Heard once in "Color Me Addams" and "Double O Honeymoon.") * The Angry Beavers (Heard once in "Go Beavers.") * Arthur * Barney & Friends * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks (Heard in the intro and several episodes.) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Blue's Clues (Heard in "Playdates") * Brainiac: Science Abuse * Bubble Guppies * CatDog * Cow and Chicken (Heard once in "Tongue Sandwich.") * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * Danny Phantom * Destroyed in Seconds * Doc McStuffins * Doodlez * Dexter's Laboratory * Dora the Explorer * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard once in "Oath to an Ed" when a bug pinches Ed's tongue.) * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (Heard once in a low pitch in the intro.) * Fairy Tale Police Department * The Flintstones * Futurama * GSN Live (Heard when the after dark wheel stops on a space) * Higglytown Heroes * Hunter Street * Invader Zim * Johnny Test * Johnny Bravo * Max & Ruby * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * Monster Truck Adventures (Heard in the intro and several episodes.) * Moose and Zee (Heard once in The Neighborhood Parade & Football Game) * My Life as a Teenage Robot * PAW Patrol * Pink Panther and Pals * Rocko's Modern Life * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rintoo the Robot * Rintoo the Tiger (Heard once in the intro.) * Sally the Girl * Sheriffs of El Dorado County * The Simpsons (Heard in "Homer The Vigilante.") * South Park * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard in "The Getaway.") * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Team Umizoomi * Teen Titans * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (Heard once in "Pizza Face.") * Terrific Trips (Heard in a high pitch in "Trip to the Firehouse.") * Watch My Chops * What About Mimi? * Yellow Cat Bumpers * Boomerang Bumper: Lunchbox 1 * Boomerang Bumper: Sally The Girl Movies * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Cyborg Cop II (1994) * The Incredibles (2004) * The Incredibles 2 (2018) * The Lego Batman Movie (2017) * Madagascar (2005) * Moana (2016) * Monster Trucks (2017) * Rage (1995) * Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2007) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) * Up (2009) Shorts *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Pilot (2003) Anime *Pokémon (Heard once in "The Bridge Bike Gang.") Video Games Arcade: * Dora the Explorer: Dora's Fix-it Adventure * Faster Than Speed (video game) (Heard once in "High Pitch.") * Killer Instinct (1994) (Video Game) * Police Trainer (video game) (Heard when someone shoots the bad guy in "Memory.") * Radikal Bikers (video game) * Rolling Extreme (video game) * Smashing Drive (video game) * Tokyo Cop: Special Police Reinforcement (video game) PC: * A2 Racer Goes USA! * 3D Ultra Lionel TrainTown * 3D Ultra Lionel TrainTown Deluxe * BloodRayne 2 * Driver 2 * Ghostbusters: The Video Game * Grand Theft Auto IV (Heard once in one of the radio jingles for Vladivostok FM.) * JumpStart Pre-K * Lego City Undercover * Lego Island * Living Books: Arthur's Teacher Trouble * Living Books: Dr. Seuss's ABC * London Racer II (Heard in a normal pitch and a low pitch during slow-motion vehicle collisions.) * Matchbox: Crosstown Heroes * Microsoft 3D Movie Maker * Microsoft Nickelodeon 3D Movie Maker * Monster Truck Madness 1 * Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 * Need For Speed III: Hot Pursuit * Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat from Your Head to Your Feet * Tonka Search & Rescue * Tonka Garage * Tonka Town * USA Racer (Heard in a normal pitch and a low pitch during slow-motion vehicle collisions.) PlayStation 1: * A2 Racer Goes USA! * Driver 2 * London Racer II * Need For Speed III: Hot Pursuit * Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat from Your Head to Your Feet * USA Racer PlayStation 2: * A2 Racer Goes USA! * BloodRayne 2 * London Racer II * RoadKill * Smuggler's Run * Stuart Little 3: Big Photo Adventure * USA Racer PlayStation 3: * Ghostbusters: The Video Game * Grand Theft Auto IV (Heard once in one of the radio jingles for Vladivostok FM.) PlayStation Network: * BloodRayne 2 Microsoft Xbox: * BloodRayne 2 * Midtown Madness 3 (Heard in various pitches.) * RoadKill Microsoft Xbox 360: * Ghostbusters: The Video Game * Grand Theft Auto IV (Heard once in one of the radio jingles for Vladivostok FM.) Nintendo 64: * Dr. Mario 64 Nintendo GameCube: * Mario Power Tennis * RoadKill * Sonic Adventure 2 Battle Nintendo Wii: * New Play Control Mario Power Tennis * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Heard in normal and high pitches.) Nintendo Game Boy Advance: * Matchbox: Crosstown Heroes Sega Dreamcast: * Sonic Adventure 2 Redemption Games: * Operation (ticket redemption game) Logos * Cartoon Network - CHECK it 1.0 Letter Bumpers HD (USA Versions) Commercials Australia: * Queensland Transport - Negatives (2002) Canada: * Winnipeg Police - Just Slow Down: Charlie's Loss (2015) Ireland: * DOE - Thoughts (1995) USA: * AXE - Fixers Anthem (2009) * Fisher Price Imaginext Fire Station (2013) * Ford Mustang Shelby GT - Police Chase (2006) * Hasbro KRE-O - CityVille Invasion Police Station Zombie Defense (2015) * Hot Wheels - Fire Station (1998) * Hot Wheels - Flame Fighters (2014) * Hot Wheels - Mega-Rig Fire Truck (1996) * Lego Space Police - The Central (2010) * Lexus RX300 - High Speed Police Chase (2000) * Playmobil New Fire Brigade (2015) * Toyota Prius - Hunters (2016) * Trash Pack - Gross Guys (2013) * TurboTax - "David Ortiz New Job" (2017) Music *Rihanna - Shut Up and Drive (2007) (Heard in a high pitch.) Promos * MTV Punk'd promo (2012) Trailers * Cars 3 (2017) (Trailers) *L.A. Rush (E3) (2005) * PlayStation 2 - Smuggler's Run (2000) (Trailers) * Rage (1995) (Trailers) TV Spots * The Other Guys (2010) Web Originals *Brody Foxx's Yo Mama Series *Happy Tree Friends * HobbyKidsTV Series (Heard in "Paw Patrol Mega FIRE TRUCK Eggs! HobbySpider + HobbyTiger Surprise Toys" and "Toys R Us Toy Haul! Lego, TMNT, Minecraft, Princess + Store Reviews HobbyKidsVids".) * Is It a Good Idea to Microwave This? (Heard in "Is It A Good Idea To Microwave A Siren Light?".) * ToysReviewToys Series (Heard in "Disney Cars Lightning McQueen on Fire and Fire-Fighting Blaze Monster Machines and Crusher and Mater", "Lego Fire Engine with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Legos Fighting Villain and Firemen Fight Fire" and "Paw Patrol Giant Marshall Zoomer Extinguishes Fire of Command Center with Chase Rocky and Rubble".) Image Gallery PIC 2666.JPG|The Addams Family (1992 Series) Sound Ideas, SIREN - SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 PIC 2827.JPG|The Addams Family (1992 Series) Sound Ideas, SIREN - SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 Bill Nye, the Science Guy Sound Ideas, SIREN - SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 (1).jpg|Bill Nye, the Science Guy Sound Ideas, SIREN - SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 Ed Edd n Eddy Oath To An Ed Sound Ideas, SIREN - SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01.png|Ed, Edd n' Eddy Oath to an Ed Sound Ideas, SIREN - SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 The Getaway 211.png|SpongeBob SquarePants Sound Ideas, SIREN - SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 Audio Samples Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Sound Ideas